Tengo miedo
by sebas li 2496
Summary: La veo día a día, y maldigo el momento en el que empece a sentirme así. Voy a perderla... es lo más seguro.


Sentir, cuantas veces has querido arrancar las emociones de tu corazón, ¿cuántas veces? Yo ya he perdido la cuenta. Pensar que el ser humano es el único animal lo suficientemente imbécil para repetirlo. Estuve solo mucho tiempo, poco a poco fui encontrando amigos. Aunque cada cosa que hacía era sistemática, seguía adelante, sin ningún objetivo, pero lo hacía, estudiar, comer, jugar, cosas banales que llenan un poco mi vida, distraen mi cabeza y de la impotencia que siento en mi pecho.

No puedo entablar relaciones, siempre me fue difícil, y las pocas veces que puse todo mi corazón en ello nunca me fue bien, no podía expresarme en palabras así que trataba de hacerlo con acciones, pero nunca funcionaba. La primera vez que tome alcohol fue porque quise ahogar mis sentimientos, nunca lo logre. Fue ahí cuando las conocí, mis mejores amigas, hasta entonces consideraba que tenía solo 2 amigos de verdad, pero cuando me fui a estudiar a otra ciudad ya solo los veía fines de semana, o escribirles, pero no era lo mismo. Sam y Carly, me cuidaron, ayudaron a recoger los pedazos que quedaron de mí. Deje de sentir soledad y poco a poco me aleje de la bebida, comenzamos a salir como un grupo algo que siempre quise, ambas comenzaron a ser muy importantes para mí, al punto que comencé a ser sobreprotector, y no de gana, los chicos y jóvenes adultos son una manada de buitres, y cuando vieron que yo salía con ellas salían con sus comentarios.

"Oye sácalas aquí para que vengan a beber y vemos que pasa"

"Ellas son buenas, par de botellas aquí y ya"

"Apura tráeles y hasta tu podrías hacer algo"

Estuve a un poco de partirme a puñetes contra todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que decían eso. Y cuando paso eso los comentarios sobre ellas pararon, o al menos en mi presencia. Poco a poco me comencé a sentir muy cómodo con ellas. Con Carly fue con quien comencé a llevarme mejor teníamos muchas fotos, ella me llevo a un buffet de pizza para mi cumpleaños, salíamos mucho y por la cantidad de fotos muchos comenzaron a suponer que éramos pareja, y cada que hacían esa broma yo solo me reía y dejaba muy claro que solo éramos amigos, de hecho, es mi mejor amiga. El tiempo paso y Carly comenzó a salir con alguien, me dio mucha gracia que cuando al fin lo conocí, ella nos hizo sentar a el y a mí, solos en una mesa, y solo dijo:

"El es Freddie mi mejor amigo, compaginen o verán"

Comenzamos a conversar y al final salimos riéndonos con un par de cervezas, es un buen sujeto y veo que ella esta muy enamorada, me sentí tan feliz de que ella tuviera a alguien a quien amar y que también la amara. Ahora es donde comenzó un poco el problema cuando ella comenzó a salir mucho mas con su novio, Sam y yo comenzamos a salir más, los dos éramos un poco diferentes pero comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos salíamos comenzamos a tomarnos fotos, y hasta me preguntaba cómo se veía mejor con esta blusa o esta otra, era lo mismo que pasé con Carly, así que no me preocupe al principio, y me di cuenta de que todo se fue a la mierda cuando me hicieron la misma broma.

"Son pareja verdad?"

Pero lo diferente fue que no pude responder sinceramente, dije lo que siempre decía, no que solo somos amigos, pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazón parece que deseaba más. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el mismo estúpido error que me hizo aprender a tomar. Yo ya se que con ella no pasaría nada, pero me dolía tanto que las cosas se ponían así, porque yo comencé a cambiar. Siempre las cuidaba y eso lo hacía porque eran mis amigas, pero ahora era diferente, comencé a preocuparme más por ella al punto que cuando supe que la estaba poniendo nerviosa un idiota yo me molesté, y de hecho comencé a tomar más, al principio no sabia porque, ahora lo hacía. Comencé a actuar como un imbécil celoso, y creo que estoy a punto de perderla.

Y he comenzado a hacer estupideces, varias con las que la he molestado, pero estaba vez creo que he madurado. O al menos no estaré dispuesto a perder una gran amiga por una oportunidad que no va a pasar. Voy a alejarme un poco, voy a cuidarla lo prometí y soy un hombre de palabra, pero lo mejor será alejarme. Todos los días voy a verla y esto será algo que me va a matar por dentro, pero creo que es lo mejor, ¿Verdad?...

Me limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que caen de mis ojos, bostezo para que la gente no pregunte si estaba llorando, tomo un profundo respiro, ahogo el grito que quiero dar y me preparo para mi día a día. Deseo con todo mi corazón no sentir nada.

Deseo con toda mi vida olvidarla…

Pero ya hace mucho aprendí que desear no sirve para nada, aprendí que siendo quien soy nunca consigues a la chica. Tantas veces que he hablado con la gente de eso y hasta ella me ha dicho que eres un amor que algún día encontraras a la chica que te quiera de esa forma y aprecie tu bonito corazón.

Como odio esas palabras…

Como odio sentirme así…

Como quisiera no sentir…

Tengo miedo...

Y no se que hacer...

**Bueno espero les haya gustado esto no he escrito en años y comencé a trabajar en uno historia para subir, pero antes quería sacar esto que tenia en mi pecho. Bueno ya saben opinen si les gusto dejen su review, me gustaría ver saber su opinión.**


End file.
